Destiny Not
by Morgion
Summary: There's something wrong with the time line. or maybe not. Maybe for once, everything is right.
1. Default Chapter


    Makoto sighed and collapsed behind the curtain as the sounds of the plane
    flying by faded into the distance. As her breathing slowed back to a normal
    pace, she thought about where she was and why she was there. The death of her
    parents several years earlier had left her with a terrible fear of airplanes.
    So intense was the fear that the very sound of a jet engine sent her cowering.
    It had been going on for ages now.
    She wished that she wouldn't show such weakness. She wished there was
    something that could make her repress this fear. It was illogical. It was
    pathetic. It made her feel so weak and vulnerable. She sat there behind the
    curtain and into the emptiness of her apartment.
    Empty. It reflected many things about her. It was small, for one person
    only. There were plants hanging or setup all around. Botany was one of here
    favorite pastimes. She loved plants. But the emptiness was still there.
    Managing her floral arrangements was only a temporary escape from the true
    loneliness she felt.
    Then there were her friends. She loved spending time with them as much,
    even more than she did everything else, but there was only so much time you
    could spend with a select group of people. Even she got tired of the constant
    bickering between Rei and Usagi, Minako's boy chasing, despite the fact that she
    wasn't much better, and Ami's constant studying. How smart does she need to be
    to live up to her own standards? She'd been around this for so long that she
    was beginning to think of it as regular. It disturbed her greatly at times.
    The other Senshi weren't much better at times. Haruka and Michiru just
    made her nervous at times. Those two were a strange pair. Their adopted
    daughter Hotaru was a bit young for the things she liked to do, and the same
    went for Chibi-Usa. That left Setsuna. No. There was just something weird
    about her. Mamorou was out as well. She didn't want to hang around and watch
    as one of her friends was happy with an amazing guy while she wasn't. It was
    like they were unintentionally rubbing in the fact that she had broken up with
    her old boyfriend and couldn't land a new one. Generally, she just wanted some
    time to herself for the moment.
    She was glad that there hadn't been any kind of monster attacks lately.
    That would just cause problems. She was, if not enjoying, then content enough
    not to change the quiet and silence that she suffered in. She would rather not
    have to fight now. She really didn't feel like risking death for no real
    purpose. What she did as a Sailor Senshi was crucial to the continuing
    existence of the world, but one could only do so for so long before it just
    became an interruption. Hopefully the world could stand on it's own for a
    while, because one of it's prime defenders was taking a nice long vacation.
    -----------------------------------------------------------------------
    Destiny Not 1
    A Sailor Moon fanfic by Morgion
    Disclaimer:
    You already know what's going in here. I mean does anyone ever really read this crap. Everyone knows that the author didn't write Sailor Moon, and we're all pretty sure that we know who did and who owns it as well. More so, I don't believe that anyone would go through the trouble of tracking down the real owners and writers in order to get the right to write this. Really. Who's gonna waste that time when they could spend it writing or even doing something practical with their life. More so, who really thinks they're gonna make a profit off this crap. Whatever. If this stuff were good enough to go to market, you wouldn't be reading it on the net for free, now would you? Get it? We crystal? Good. >;)
    -----------------------------------------------------------------------
    Makoto put on a cheery face as she dragged herself to school. She really
    didn't want to go. She didn't enjoy school that much. The only real benefit
    was her friends there, but she hadn't felt as much part of the group lately.
    She fairly found life to be repetitive. Even if there was a monster attack it
    was old and had lost the excitement. She wanted something new to enter her
    life.
    Her thoughts were answered moments later by a thunk as she collided with
    something solid yet somehow mealable. There were a few surprised yelps as
    Makoto and someone else tumbled to the ground in a heap.
    "Ohhhhhh," groaned the figure below her.
    Makoto scrambled to her feet as fast as she could. She looked down at the
    curled up boy on the sidewalk in front of the school gates. He didn't seem to
    be a student there, although he did look the right age to be. His clothes were
    rather strange as well. He wore large baggy black pants cinched around the hips
    with a green canvas belt. His button down gray shirt with a black fire print
    around the bottom was thrown up over his head, which was buried face first in
    the pavement.
    "Oh Shit!" Makoto cursed.
    The boy groaned as he slowly collected himself into a sitting position.
    He wasn't handsome by any stretch, but not ugly either. His looks fell into the
    area between the two known as mediocrity. He had short, spiky green hair and a
    short goatee. His face had some minor scrapes on it as well as a cut on his
    upper lip that was bleeding a little. He licked the blood from his lip and
    snorted.
    "Ow," he commented in a flat tone.
    Makoto rushed to his side as fast as she could.
    "I'm so sorry," she gushed as she helped him to his feet. "I should have
    been more careful. I should have been watching where I was going. I'm so
    sorry."
    Once on his feet he waved her off. "I'm OK," he muttered. "Just a scrape
    I've had worse." He searched his pockets checked his clothes and hands for any
    more damage. "Just a scrape, don't worry 'bout it." He took a moment to look
    her over while she spewed forth more apologies. The man, she could tell that he
    was older than she thought now, pulled a cigarette pack from his pocket and lit
    one. Makoto stared at him. Smoking wasn't for people as young as him. He took
    a drag and pulled the cigarette from his mouth and spit on the side walk. His
    saliva was red with blood.
    "Your mouth is bleeding," She commented.
    He looked down at his wad of spit on the sidewalk and spit again. More
    red. He shrugged. "Nothin' new." And then took another drag. "Shouldn't you
    be going to school or somethin'?" he asked.
    Makoto eeped and scrambled off to school again. She could hear the man
    laugh behind her as she walked away. She took a moment to glance back and see
    that he was following her down the street. He was still chuckling to himself
    and spitting red every now and then. The whole scene disgusted her. And
    unnerved her. Some strange westerner following her down the street wasn't a
    comforting feeling. She picked up her pace a little. He continued to follow
    but wasn't getting any faster.
    After a few blocks, Makoto breathed a sigh of relief as the westerner
    ducked into a local fast food shop. Breathing a sigh of relief, Makoto finished
    her trip to school in peace and slightly less humour than before.
    -----------------------------------------------------------------------
    Minako watched from around the corner as Makoto finished her conversation
    with the man and scampered away. She would have come out, but Makoto's
    discussion had an odd look to it. She couldn't see the man's face, but she
    could see Makoto's slight blush. Something was very up with this. As the two
    departed, she slipped around the corner and discretely followed the man as he
    wandered off after her friend. It wasn't long before Makoto had cast a nervous
    look back and sped up her pace. Something really odd was going on if Makoto,
    the scourge of Juban high was getting nervous.
    Mina smiled to herself. This was going to be interesting.
    As Her fellow Senshi returned to her trip to school, Mina followed after
    the stranger with the green hair. She was glad she'd left Artemis at home. He
    would be a real nuisance in a time like this.
    Following the stranger proved to be quite easy. He followed in the same
    route as Makoto for several blocks, and then ducked into one of the
    establishments along the way to the school. Waiting a brief moment, Minako
    debated if she should continue to school or follow the westerner. School was
    good, but his was too important to let go. She quickly ducked into the
    establishment before she could be noticed by Makoto or had a conscience attack
    and proceeded to school.
    The building was not like one she had ever been in. The simple
    explanation was that it was a bar. It being early morning though, the tavern
    was yet to truly open, or be occupied by many clients. Sitting around a table
    in an out of the way booth, Minako spotted the object of her inquiry surrounded
    by others of the same general style, and one lone Japanese man, who Minako
    guessed was the proprietor of the building. The group was in a deep discussion
    about something in hushed tones that Minako found difficult to hear, despite the
    lack off noise in the building.
    Minako felt a deep nervousness overcome her. She quickly took another
    look around the main room of the bar. She got the feeling that bad things would
    happen if she were to be found. At a glance she caught sight of an
    advertisement attached to a bulletin board to the left of the door. The paper
    had a picture of several of the figures sitting in the booth, and some text
    written across it. A quick survey of the page told her all she needed to know.
    Performance by, she didn't take the time to figure out the name, it was in
    English, 'No Cover', 'All Ages.' She didn't need any more. She snatched the
    paper off the wall and quietly stepped out the door again.
    Once outside, she breathed a sigh of relief. There was something about
    the quiet of that place that was just eerie. Minako took one more look at the
    paper. This would do perfect. All she had to do was convince Makoto and maybe
    the others to come with her tonight. She didn't know why, but there was
    something that just felt right about this.
    Moments later her smile vanished as she caught sight of her watch and
    realized she was late for school again. With an 'EEP' she dashed off in the
    direction of the school, knowing full well that she was going to be punished for
    being late again.
    -----------------------------------------------------------------------
    Makoto stepped out of the classroom. The teacher, who had decided that it
    might be wise for her to seek some tutoring, had held her back. Physics had
    never been her strong point or her favorite subject. Even with Ami's help, she
    was lagging behind the class. There was just so much to remember and so many
    formulas that looked the same. It was just not something she was cut out for.
    But she didn't have much money and tutors were not free. Ami could help her,
    but tended to be quite advanced in her work and had trouble bringing it down to
    her level.
    As she joined her friends under their usual tree, she noticed that
    everyone was giving her expectant looks. She quickly passed her eyes over the
    group. They seemed to want something from her, and for once it wasn't her meal
    they were staring at.
    "What?" She asked in confusion. This day was getting stranger and
    stranger.
    "Tell us about him," Usagi exclaimed as she made a grab for Makoto's
    bento.
    "About who?" Makoto asked as she snatched the bento out Usagi's reach.
    Usagi made a scene of begging and crying but gave up once she realized that she
    was being ignored.
    Minako smiled and held out a piece of paper. "Him," she commented as she
    pointed out a character on the sheet. The person seemed vaguely familiar to
    Makoto, but she couldn't put her finger on where she'd seen the face before. "I
    saw you with him earlier today." Minako finished. It hit Makoto like a wall.
    That was the westerner that she had seen earlier that morning. Minako must have
    seen them, although it wasn't more than a chance run in. Literally.
    "All we can tell about him so far," Ami continued. "He's from a band
    called Turipin (trippin'). From North America somewhere. He doesn't seem to
    be front man either." Ami returned to her book. She rarely ever got out of a
    book.
    Makoto dropped back and held her hands up defensively. "I don't know
    him," she argued. "I just collided with him on the way to school. That's all.
    Nothing else."
    "That's not what I saw."
    "Yeah!" Usagi piped up between bites of Makoto's forgotten lunch.
    "That's not what she saw. We want all the details."
    Makoto blushed. "No, really. There are no details. I wasn't looking
    where I was going and ran into him. I helped him up and we went different
    ways." She paused for a moment and glared at Mina. "And what were you doing
    spying on me anyway?"
    Mina stuttered a bit, but quickly recovered and advanced with her attack
    without answering the question. "We decided that we're going to go and visit
    your new boyfriend at the club he's playing at."
    Makoto glared. "He's not my boyfriend. I don't even know his name. I
    ran into him knocked him over, helped him up and apologized. That's all. No
    names, no friends, no nothing. I didn't even like him and his snotty attitude.
    Besides, he smokes. It's gross."
    Mina's momentum was deterred slightly by this fact, but she persevered.
    "Come on. We're all going to the show tonight. You should come. It'll be fun.
    It's not like we have school tomorrow or anything. And the haven't been any
    monster attacks lately so there isn't really anything to worry about. Come on.
    It'll be fun."
    As embarrassing as Makoto knew this would be, she couldn't resist the
    puppy dog eyes she was getting from both Mina and Usagi. The simultaneous
    effect was more than the green sailor could handle.
    "Alright," she conceded. "I'll go. But nothing funny. I don't want the
    two of you trying anything." She gave the two blonds a harsh stare and they
    smiled innocently in return. Something about this gave her a sinking feeling.
    She finished her lunch in silence and stood up. "I have to make an
    appointment with the school counselor. Excuse me." She politely left as her
    friends looked on in confusion.
    "What's eating her?" Minako asked once Makoto was out of earshot.
    "Npht Lphnsh," commented Usagi her mouth full of the delicious food that
    Makoto had prepared herself that morning. The others chuckled, feeling
    somewhere between amusement and disgust at Usagi's act.
    Rei sat forlornly outside during her own lunch break at her private school
    in an other part of Juuban. She didn't dislike her school, but her life as a
    senshi and a shrine priestess had limited her social contact for the most part.
    In fact, the other senshi were really the only friends she had.
    And so she sat under a tree at school, wishing she could be somewhere
    else. Actually, she knew exactly where she would rather be. Juuban high.
    Where Usagi and the others were. Well, where Usagi was really. The other got
    so preoccupied with things, but at least Usagi could be counted on to come over
    even if it would be just to read her manga collection.
    Actually, there were any number of excuses that she invited Usagi over.
    But really, things were far more complicated than that. She didn't know how to
    explain it to herself even. She enjoyed her time with Usagi far more than any
    of the other senshi, and it made her worry. At the same time, being around the
    noodle brained girl upset her to no end. She was never quite so frustrated as
    when Usagi was around.
    She was never sure why that happened. There was just something in the
    girl that excited her. And then when she did something stupid, or piggish, it
    just threw everything haywire. She was so excited at times that she lashed out
    at the girl more than once.
    She didn't like to do that either, but the girl just brought out the worst
    in her. Maybe there was something wrong with her. Being the source of the
    problem, Rei wouldn't be able to analyze herself, but maybe she could get one
    from Ami a little later.
    For now, though, she would content herself to finish her lunch. Maybe she
    could give Ami a call that night. Yes that would do.
    Sailor Pluto looked through the time stream into the present. The were
    fluctuations. The time stream was deviating from the course she had set for it.
    There was something wrong and she couldn't pinpoint it.
    A quick look into the future revealed something that she hadn't foreseen.
    There was something wrong with the way things were going. At this rate, it was
    possible that Crystal Tokyo may never come to pass. That was unacceptable. All
    her plans would come to fruition even if she had to remove the obstacles
    herself.
    An other quick look though the future revealed that there was no immediate
    threats until the time had come for the next generation to take over the
    position of the senshi. She would have to be there to make sure that the new
    senshi were adequate to take on their new roles.
    By the time the black moon family would rise for it's vengeance, The next
    generation would be ready to defend against their assaults. Now only that last
    obstacle remained before the rise of Crystal Tokyo could begin. Once that
    occurred, evil would be banished from the world. All would be as it must. It
    had to be. It was destiny.
    Pluto took a moment to analyze her plan and look thru the time gate one
    more time. Her target would appear at a small club show that evening. She
    could strike then. If that event were to be altered, then Crystal Tokyo would
    rise. Many of the negative influences of her target would rise at this club
    tonight. She could eliminate those influences, but it would be safer to
    eliminate the target. No sense in taking chances with destiny.
    Stepping back and letting the doors close, Pluto enacted an incantation
    long forgotten. The process was short and from the mist of Pluto, a figure
    rose. Sailor Pluto couldn't make out the full features of the being in the dark
    and misty air, but she was already familiar with the being well enough to not
    need a good view to recognize it's features.
    "Your orders," Pluto intoned commandingly, "are simple." Stepping back
    and motioning to the time gate, a picture of the target appeared. "This is your
    target. Your job is to eliminate. There is no room for failure. Understood?"
    The beast nodded in the darkness. While she couldn't see the movement,
    Pluto knew that the beast would obey.
    "Now go. Go and fulfill your purpose." The beast grunted and threw
    itself to it's feet and rushed through the time gate to it's destination.
    Pluto looked on with a satisfied smile. "It's time you were eliminated
    from the time stream Rei Hino."
    

  
  
That concludes part 1. Anything cool to say to me, email: cookie_td@excite.com.   
Comments and other positive reviews will be grudgingly accepted, and Flames will be responded to in kind.   
"If you don't have anything good to say, say it often." -Ed the Sock. 


	2. Destiny Not 2


    Rei met with the rest of the senshi outside the club at the appointed
    time. She'd gotten the low down from Ami when she had called to see about
    getting the psychiatric evaluation. All the girls were dressed in the colors
    that stood predominate in their outfits. As they congregated outside while they
    awaited the chance to be let in, they discussed the various items of the day.
    Usagi went on and on about how good her lunch had been, neglecting the
    entire time to mention that said lunch in fact had belonged to Makoto. Minako
    went on about a cute guy she had seen, neglecting to mention that she had seen
    him speaking to Makoto that morning, and he wasn't really that cute either. But
    he did have a nice butt, although the baggy pants had made it difficult to check
    the validity of that statement, but no one knew enough to argue back.
    Rei spoke about the up coming talent show that her school was going to be
    putting on. She was really excited about the chance to show off her singing
    talents to the student body. She admitted that she still had some work to do on
    the act, but she really did want think she had a chance to win.
    Ami, for reasons unknown, had brought with her a palm computer. At the
    moment, as they waited for entry into the club with the rest of the crowd, she
    was animatedly poking the little machine's screen with some semblance of a pen.
    Of course, the rest of the girls weren't privy to the knowledge Ami had, or her
    plan for the use of said knowledge to make a few extra dollars on the side. One
    never knew when money would be needed.
    Makoto was the last to arrive. She had not been thrilled at the thought
    of being here in the first place and was still somewhat nervous about another
    encounter with the westerner she'd met that morning. The thought that he was
    going to be in the band itself was slightly comforting. The band rarely had
    real associations with their fans while on stage or off stage. Any fan that got
    too close to the band, was labeled a groupie and groupies were regarded as
    sluts. End result; she was making excuses not to go in and her friends wouldn't
    buy any of them.
    The beast looked down at its prey. It had been a long time since it had
    been free and it was taking its chance to enjoy the human world again. The
    limbo the time bitch kept him chained to was wearing away at his sanity. He
    wasn't fed or sheltered, not that he needed either, but the lack of rest was
    playing on his mind. Perhaps if he completed this job well, the time bitch
    would let him go free again. And perhaps, he was already insane.
    The thought that the bitch would let him free to his own dimension once
    again was not enough to deter the thought of being free once more. He needed to
    enjoy the time he had, even if it was spent confined to a world of worthless
    mortals.
    He brought a wing down in front of his face and examined the hole that
    still bled, punctured through with materials and cruelty unfathomable in this
    world. He would never fly again and he had the time bitch to blame for it. A
    thousand years of torment was very little compared to the things he would do to
    her, but first, he needed to complete this job so he could return and take his
    vengeance. And then he would rejoin his people. Just one thing. Nothing stood
    in his way of killing the mortal girl. Just a mortal girl…
    --------------------------
    Destiny Not 2
    A Sailor Moon fanfic by Morgion
    Disclaimer:
    You already know what's going in here. I mean does anyone ever really
    read this crap. Everyone knows that the author didn't write Sailor Moon, and
    we're all pretty sure that we know who did and who owns it as well. More so, I
    don't believe that anyone would go through the trouble of tracking down the real
    owners and writers in order to get the right to write this. Really. Who's
    gonna waste that time when they could spend it writing or even doing something
    practical with their life. More so, who really thinks they're gonna make a
    profit off this crap. Whatever. If this stuff were good enough to go to
    market, you wouldn't be reading it on the net for free, now would you? Get it?
    We crystal? Good. >;)
    -----------------------
    Jay looked out at the crowed lining up to get in. They'd just started
    letting people in and stamping the people who would be drinking. The dance
    floor was opened up and there were no seats placed at the bar. The only place
    to sit was on the stairs that lowered down into the dance floor area.
    Not that there would be a lot of dancing. Punk music was really not a
    dance style. It was more of a hardcore brute like style. At least it didn't
    require you to be very good. One of the greatest punk groups ever had started
    with very little talent. In fact more than one. Neither the Ramones, nor the
    Sex Pistols were very good with their instruments. Then again, they didn't need
    talent to pioneer an entire musical revolution. Back in the seventies, things
    were far simpler than they were now. Then again, he hadn't been alive in the
    seventies.
    Taking his eyes off the growing crowd in the club proper, Jay turned back
    to his band. He could tell they were nervous. Hell, the nervousness was almost
    tangible. He almost wished that he could cut a piece off and save it for
    posterity.
    "Feelin' good, guys?" He asked without much conviction. He tried to keep
    the false grin on his face, but it really didn't do much to help. "They're
    lettin' the people in now. Anyone else wanna back out?"
    John looked up and twirled a drum stick. It fell to the floor with a
    clatter. "No we're fine I think." He smiled as everyone chuckled.
    "Oh yeah, John," called Jamie form across the room where he tuned his
    guitar. "You look real calm."
    "Hey! Shut up! Don't make me kick your ass!" John stood up from his
    seat and shook out his arms with the challenge.
    Jamie leaned the base guitar against the wall and stood up as well.
    Assuming a fighting stance he waved a little challenge back at the drummer.
    "C'mon ,bitch."
    John looked around in mock confusion. As much as he was bigger than
    Jamie, he was also shorter and Jamie had longer legs that could really pack a
    punch. Besides, Jamie had formal training. Not as much as ay had, but Jay was
    better with the whole grappling bit. He had once nearly broken Jamie's arm by
    adjusting an arm lock to just pulling the elbow across the back to the opposite
    shoulder.
    John looked back to Jamie. "If you get the chance to fuck off today, take
    it."
    Jamie smirked. "Watch it or I'll get Doug to crush your noogies again."
    "Ohohhhhhh! But they still hurt from last time!"
    "Quit your bitchin'."
    "Who you callin' a bitch?"
    "You, bitch."
    "You…..Slut!"
    "Whore!"
    "Cunt!"
    "Bitch!"
    Jay took this moment to intervene as the rest of the group cracked up.
    "That
    one's been used, John. Can't use it again."
    "Says who."
    "I do!"
    "Oh. Ok." Silently John returned to his seat and picked up the fallen
    drum stick. There were only moments to go. Well more like half an hour, but it
    would feel like six hours and comparatively, it was only moments. A lot of
    moments.
    Makoto and the girls had all been let into the club. The building itself
    was crowded with the bulk of the people going down to the front dance area,
    although whether they were expecting to dance or not was as good her guess as
    the other girls.
    They didn't know a heck of a lot about the band. They were westerners,
    they played music of some kind, she'd bumped into the one of the band members,
    but that was it. Usagi was hoping that it was one of those boybands that they
    had in America. Like the backstreet boys, or N'sync. Somehow, Makoto doubted
    that they were. There was something far too poor about the guy she had met that
    morning. In fact he reminded her of one of those homeless people she had seen
    the other day in down town Tokyo. Only with expensive clothing.
    It would be another little while before the show started. The sound check
    was still being done, and not all the crowd had been let in. The girls took a
    moment to survey the club for a place to sit. Finding none, they retreated to
    the back of the club for where there were fewer people.
    The girls continued to talk amongst themselves discussing what they were
    going to see. Rei had begun to theorize that it was a small orchestral group.
    With a lead singer and strong melodies, like Celine Dion. The kind of singer
    she had always wanted to be. Watching a small group of street kids walk by in
    their camouflage pants and knee high boots, she didn't think so. The kind of
    people here, didn't really want to be at that type of show. Or if they did, it
    wasn't dressed like that.
    Minako had spent some time observing the crowd as well. Watching the mix
    of teenagers and young adults in their leather clothing and trench coats, or
    camouflage pants and black shirts or any other combination of popular
    underground attire. She quickly voiced her opinion that this was going to be a
    dance show. The only time she had seen people dressed in this way was on those
    dance shows that were on TV to show case the latest dance music phenomenon. She
    hopped it was. There were some really cute guys in those shows.
    As opposed to shooting down her friends opinions or adding her own to the
    pool, Makoto kept silent. She really hadn't wanted to be here. She was just
    glad that Mamoru wasn't here. That would make things really bad. She was
    really getting the feeling that she didn't belong here, but the show was free,
    and no one was really giving her any nasty glares, so she really couldn't
    justify leaving yet.
    It was another half hour of boredom before they'd gotten the entire crowd
    into the club. It was getting kind of stuffy and Makoto was glad that she was
    taller than the rest of the senshi. At this rate, she would be the only one
    breathing by the end of the show.
    The sound check guy had left the stage and the crowd was beginning to get
    a bit wrestles. The show was supposed to have started over ten minutes ago, but
    with the large crowd came the time delay to be sure that no one missed the show.
    As it was the people were milling about and talking to each other over frivolous
    events of the day.
    The senshi were on to quietly arguing about who the band was going to be.
    In fact, Rei and Usagi had begun a quiet argument about who had the better music
    sense. They were currently back to back sticking out tongues at one another and
    making everyone around them feel embarrassed. Fortunately, everyone was too
    busy waiting for the band to come on to care.
    As such the entire crowd was caught off guard when the lights went out.
    People screamed or cheered, or just yelled and acted rowdy. Makoto almost
    sighed at their immaturity. The boisterousness of the crowd only lasted for
    another moment as a distorted harmony echoed through the club and a single
    spotlight came on over the stage. There sat the westerner she'd met earlier,
    guitar in hand strumming out the desperate and saddened melody.
     After a second refrain, another spot light came on lighting a second
    figure. This one was taller, but looked to be about the same age and was clean
    shaven with sand colored short hair with blue tips. As he slowly sang out the
    English lyrics, the crowd cheered. None of the senshi really knew what he was
    saying, save possibly Ami, but the crowd could tell.
    Taking a peak over at the senshi of ice in the growing light, Makoto could
    see that her hypothesis had been right. She could see a tinge of sadness etched
    on Ami's face as the words flowed out and more spotlights lit up more band
    members. It was interesting, she couldn't understand what was being said, but
    she could feel the emptiness of the song in her soul. It felt almost like a pit
    forming in the bottom of her stomach. At the same time, though, it was like a
    rush. With out even knowing what was said, she found herself empathizing with
    the song. With the pain that was being conveyed in the voice and the music.
    All in all, it was an amazing experience.
    The rest of the show was just as intense. The moods and the sounds
    brought the songs to life. Though most of the people hadn't mastered English to
    the point where they could understand the songs, most of them looked like they
    didn't really care. The entire floor was jumping up and down with the beats and
    as the guitar riffs crashed together the sounds echoed out into the streets.
    There were people jumping, slamming into each other, waving hands in the air.
    The whole group had come to life in a mass of violent, loud destructiveness that
    carried the emotions of a lifetime in their intensity.
    The four senshi stood at the back of the room and watched this unfold in
    aw. For a simple gathering of people, the primal urges were coming out and it
    was scary for them. Ami had wandered into the crowd shortly after the first
    song had come to an end. They'd seen her, dressed in a conservative pair of
    pants, being thrown above the crowd with several other people and after a time,
    disappearing into the mass of humanity once more. No one had been able to see
    her face at the time, but her squeals had made it clear that she was either
    enjoying herself or terrified beyond belief. Either way, there was nothing
    much the rest could to in the case that the situation really was dire.
    The show was in full swing and there was great excitement when the lights
    went out once more. More screams accompanied this time, only there was a
    different tone to some of them. They didn't seem so energetic anymore. And
    there was a distinct feeling that there was something wrong in the air. There
    were loud rumbles and shrieks and the sound of people being thrown to the
    ground. Every once and a while one of the screams was cut off with a sickening
    gurgle that could barely be heard above the now terrified screams of the crowd.
    It was in the midst of the terror filled shrieks that the spotlights came
    to life and focused onto the crowd. It people had been terrified before, they
    were petrified with fear now. The massive hulking form in the middle of the
    floor seemed to be reflective of an angel, but there were many things wrong with
    its appearance. Its feathery wings had large holes through them. Its face was
    twisted into a ghoulish grin that struck true fear into the hearts of those who
    gazed upon. It's arms extended into claw-like talons that gripped the bloodied
    body of its latest victim. Its skin seemed to be the color of granite
    and was speckled with blood.
    The senshi only hesitated a moment before leaping into action. Making a
    beeline to the washrooms, they were quick to change into their senshi form and
    filed back out in the midst of battle strategy.
    "Venus, you get the doors open and help these people out," Moon stated
    hastily. Sailor Venus quickly nodded. "Jupiter, you get the injured out here.
    We might need your strength with them. Mars, try and delay that thing as long
    as you can. I'm going to find Mercury." Taking one last look at all three of
    the scouts, lingering a slight bit longer on Mars, Sailor Moon gave the signal
    to break.
    As they broke onto the floor, each scout going to her individual task,
    Mars ran through the throng of panic stricken concert goers straight for the
    monster itself. Jupiter was at her side, headed for the injured people, trying
    to ensure that they could be helped out before they were trampled by the mass of
    escapees.
    Sailor Moon's search for Ami had been a short one. As soon as the three
    had burst onto the floor, and the doors had opened to allow the crowd to escape,
    The monstrosity had been revealed in full. In one grossly taloned hand, it held
    Ami by the back of her head. Gently, the monster sniffed her over and took a
    good look at her in the luminescence of the spotlights. It's face twisted into
    a vicious grin.
    "You're not the one," it commented with a snarl before flinging Ami onto
    the stage and into the terrified band members who were in the process of trying
    to aid their fellow band mates off the stage. It then turned to the rest of the
    crowd. I know you're here, Rei Hino. Come out, come out. I can still smell
    you." That was the final straw.
    "HALT!!!" Sailor Moon called. The majority of the crowd had made it out,
    and Venus had been able to come back to aid with the fighting. "Concerts like
    this are for people's enjoyment! Sick perversions like you shouldn't ruin them
    for others. I am Sailor Moon, Warrior of love and justice, and in the name of
    the moon, I shall punish you!"
    As nice as her speech was, Sailor Moon really hoped that it gave the poor
    people time to get out and for Ami to get up. They were going to need her
    analysis to get this thing down. They had no idea what they were dealing with
    now.
    With the aid of fear and a super powered human, the crowd, including the
    injured, were out of the club in a sort time, leaving the scouts alone with the
    creature. Sailor Mercury joined them on unstable feet, having just transformed
    while the monster was occupied by Venus's love me chain.
    It took the monster little effort to escape the chain, however, and soon
    it was bearing down on them. "Sailor Senshi," it growled ominously. "Fighters
    of truth and justice. I'll show you real justice." So saying, it ripped a
    piece of the security railing from in front of the stage, and attacked the now
    full group of inner senshi.
    The beast's attacks were nothing more than wild swings that the most of
    the senshi were able to avoid most of the time. The unfortunate was that when
    one connected, it was enough to knock the wind out of even the senshi's
    magically enhanced bodies.
    The battle pushed on. The resilience of the creature was astounding.
    Even the higher level senshi attacks weren't enough to do any real damage to it.
    The senshi had bounced around in every tactical formation they knew, but the
    beast was too tough. It simply weathered the attacks and countered with a swing
    of the pipe, forcing the senshi to the defensive again.
    "Mercury," Moon called as she backed off from attack. Mercury had been in
    very little of the fighting, having taken the blow in human form. "What can we
    do about this thing?"
    "I don't know," came the nervous reply. "It's like this thing is made of
    stone. The only ways to stop it would be to hit it with enough force to shatter
    it, or possibly melt it. I think I know a way, but it'll take some time to set
    it up, and a lot of power."
    Pushing a button on her earring, Sailor Mercury opened her conversation to
    the rest of the senshi. "If Mars puts enough heat on it and the I freeze it,
    the conflicting force of expansion and contraction will be enough to stop it, or
    at lest cause it a lot of pain. After that, Moon can use her Moon Spiral Heart
    Attack. I hope that will do the trick."
    As Mercury wrapped up her report, the granite monstrosity broke free from
    the incapacitation of the love me chain. Raising its wings to the air, it
    batted away Sailors Jupiter and Venus, and with a shriek dove into a headlong
    charge towards Sailor Mars. The steel pipe came down towards Mars at an
    incredible rate, and with nowhere to run, she had no choice but to brace for the
    attack and hope for the best.
    The attack itself never struck her. Mars looked on in horror as her
    savior and princess hurled herself in front of the beast's attack. Sailor Moon,
    in a desperate attempt to save Mars, tossed herself into the path of the
    oncoming pipe. Everyone heard the sickening crunch as her stomach met with the
    supernatural force behind the pipe, causing both to crumple.
    "Sailor Moon!" cried Mars in surprise and fear as the monster continued to
    advance on her and the fallen blonde. Then fear turned to rage. No one was
    allowed to hurt her princess. No one! NO ONE! Taking the initiative at
    stepping to her feet, Mars took a ready stance, prepared to protect her princess
    at any cost.
    As the beast bore down on her, Mars' eyes took a slightly more maniacal
    hue. They glowed slightly red as she stood up straight and smiled at the beast
    that had harmed her princess. "You want me," she said. It wasn't a question
    but a statement of fact. "Come get me!"
    The monster smiled. "You're right. You are the target. You are the key
    to my freedom." And with another cry of attack broke into a short charge, its
    talons raised and pulled back for a killing blow.
    Mars smirked in return, and raised her hands before her, but not in a
    warding gesture. "No one hurts my princess," she stated as fire burst from her
    hands. It wasn't the simple fire they were used to, but instead a raging
    inferno. It radiated the heat to vaporize flesh and melt stone. Not the simple
    fireball of her first attack, or even the power of the flame sniper. This was
    the true fury of the god of war unleashed. The full power of the planet mars
    was coming to bear on the being that had angered its avatar.
    If the beast had planned vengeance before, what it felt now was nothing
    short of righteous indignation. The wrath of all that was good and sacred
    falling on his head to burn away his skin. Gurgling cries of pain and agony
    escaped his tortured lungs as he slowly disintegrated into noting more than
    dust, and then the dust itself was melted into vapor.
    Sailor Mars broke from her trance as the others gathered around her and
    Sailor Moon. Quickly recovering from the moment of shock that covered the
    group, they knelt quickly around Sailor Moon, Mars raising her head into her lap
    as Mercury pulled out her system and did a fast analysis of her vital signs.
    "Is she ok?" Mars voiced what the rest were thinking after a brief pause.
    Mercury scanned the fallen senshi one more time before putting her
    computer away. "She has a slight concussion, and some damaged ribs. We should
    take her to the hospital where my mom works just to be sure."
    Mars wasted no time in picking up Sailor Moon's unconscious form and
    heading for the backstage exit. The rest followed in silence, worry over their
    comrade marring their features. The back exit had been cleared as most of the
    people had run off out front, but the senshi took a moment to return to their
    street guises and return Sailor Moon to her former self as well.
    With a quick rush, the girls hurried Usagi off to the hospital.
    

  
  


That concludes part 2. Anything cool to say to me, email: cookie_td@excite.com   
Comments and other positive reviews will be grudgingly accepted, and Flames will be responded to in kind.   
"If you don't have anything good to say, say it often." –Ed the Sock.


End file.
